


The Shrieking of Nothing Is Killing

by NidoranDuran



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A plan to claim Akkala Tower gets thrown upside-down when the women get set up and trapped in the citadel by the Yiga clan and hordes of monsters, who strike swiftly to break the women down and destroy their mission and their minds alike. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	The Shrieking of Nothing Is Killing

The situation had developed well past anything sensible as Urbosa pulled up the rear, sending bolts of lightning cracking across the bridge as she did her best to put herself between the pincer horde of monster chasing them into the fortress, and Purah. Purah was not supposed to be on the battlefield, but as they made their push to claim the final Sheikah Tower located within the tower, her presence was an unfortunate inevitability, and their forces were already stretched a little bit too thin.

Link, Daruk and Revali had led the bulk of the troops off into the surrounding areas to activate the furnaces to get the tower doors to lift in the first place, while Princess Zelda, Impa, and Mipha fought their way through the initial monsters in the fortress to clear their path through it. The men were supposed to converge back on them for the proper attack on the fortress, but it was safer to establish a position inside to hold their ground than to be out there in the thick of it. Doubly so with Purah, a non-combatant, having to be protected. The plan was simple enough: find a room, board up, and hold that fortified position for as long as it took against the hordes of monsters their way.

It was the most complex and varied they'd found, too. Moblins, Bokoblins, Lizalfos, Wizzrobes, and Yiga Clan members kept the threats varied as this mad dash for solid, fortified ground proved all the more infuriating, a constant switching-up demanding new tactics and approaches for the force trying to keep things together.

Just as Urbosa finally got them past the gate entrance, chains clanged and clicked, the gate coming crashing down again, as bursting noises caught everyone off guard and smoke filled the room the five women were in. Coughing and struggling about, they tried to group up together in concern, Urbosa hollering through her wheezing to hold tight and try to hold their breaths, but the smoke was much, much more than they were prepared for, and as they fumbled into proximity, the lack of visibility and the uncertainty of what was in the room with them left them deeply concerned.

Doubly so when one thing pierced through the noise. Chanting. A confident voice speaking clearly and confidently, leaving the women unsure what was going on. Urbosa hurled some lightning blindly in the direction opposite the women behind her, and Impa sent her clones out in a rush in similar hopes of attacking whoever had ambushed them. It didn't work. A well hidden Yiga clansman weaved his spell, and with a stomp of his foot, it activated.

All at once, the womens' legs gave out. Impa, Purah, Zelda, Mipha, and Urbosa all crashed to the floor in confusion as the smoke began to thin out and fade, leaving them able to see what was around them, a group of Yiga clansmen lunging forward, blades swinging about with immaculate precision not to rend an inch of flesh, but to instead cut the clothes right off of them. From all sides, monsters poured into the room, howling and yelling excitedly as the downed fighters fumbled to reach for their weapons in vain, their clothes falling aside and a general weakness giving way to something worse. Something infinitely harsher and more vulgar.

Warmth crept along their bodies that made them go limp and weakened them further, aches that none of them wanted to confront for the emotions that felt so clear and so blatant. A healthy glow swelled from their pelvises, where below their waists, each woman now had a glowing design right over where their wombs would have been. Ornate swirls to denote a heart, but within its dramatic flourishes were symbols they didn't recognize. The bright pink radiance off of these magically-appearing tattoos only left them more concerned as they looked down at themselves, then back up at the monsters, and worry set in.

Within a plume of smoke to greet his arrival, a towering and imposing Yiga warrior appeared. Sooga, the second in command, who held this fortress and who led the forces. "The spell has been cast. Let us see how long your resolve will hold. Your bodies will accept the seed of monsters." He then proceeded to sit patient, almost meditative, and with a nod of his head, the hordes eagerly advanced upon the women who had no idea what was happening, and were now ripe for the taking by these greedy monsters who wasted no time in clambering to drag them away from the others and have their way with them.

Urbosa knew she had to take the reins as the experienced and sturdy one, shouting, "Be strong, girls, whatever this is, we ha--glurk gack glurk!" Her attempt to be strong had one big problem: Wizzrobe dick. A flame Wizzrobe all too happily rammed his cock into her mouth as she was dragged onto her hands and knees, an ice Wizzrobe coming up from behind her and ramming his own dick right up her pussy to add to the pressures. The contrast in sensations was immediate; the cock in her pussy was a chilly presence she didn't feel certain how to handle, while molten warmth in her throat almost felt like a soothing respite. It was bizarre, and her head felt so clouded that she couldn't put together the pieces of what she felt now.

There wasn't a moment to spare Urbosa from the sudden, alarming pressures building inside of her, as the burdens of heat and aggression filled her, left her confused and compromised. Merciless slams forward imposed their harsh lesson, and she didn't know how to respond to them, gagging on the cock forcing its way down her throat, while another meaty prick stretched her pussy out with similar brutality. This happened so quickly, and while Urbosa was smooth and confident on the battlefield, when it came to the emotions now rushing through her, she was much less capable, much less prepared. Nothing she'd done to train could have possibly prepared her for the idea of how to avoid getting fucked by a pair of monsters while magic held her down.

Even for as oppressively cold as the cock ramming her from behind was, the warming glow of her tattoo sent shudders of delight through her body. It was confusing and overbearing, a senseless rush of passions leaving her with little clear idea what was happening, and absolutely no recourse to argue against it. Helpless, impassioned gasps simply surged from her spasming throat as her body tried to entice her into surrender, sweet coos and whines in her mind asking her to give in. Urbosa refused. Refused all of it and tried to fight off whatever malignant presence was getting ready to make her bend. She would not falter. Not for these foul beasts.

But it was easier said than done. Urbosa didn't even raise a hand to fight them off, and the Wizzrobes used her holes for their own shameless indulgence, passion burning hotter and messier as they fucked her and loosened her up. They got to not only fuck her, but treat her holes as cum dumps as they hit their feverish peaks and let loose floods of gooey spunk right into her holes. An orgasm she didn't want wracked her body, leaving her no time at all to respond or think clearly as she got pushed to such shameful heights so quickly. Urbosa didn't understand how her body could be so weak. It was only the beginning.

"Princess, I will be strong!" Impa promised, but she didn't have a good foundation here to be in charge of much. Down on her back, she had a Bokoblin between her legs, hammering greedily into her pussy and fucking her with a frenzy like no being she had ever fathomed before. As he did so with such greed and fever, she also had to contend just as helplessly with two other Bokoblins, who slapped their dicks down against her face and rubbed up against her. They were truly shameless in their intent, roughing her up with their dicks and leaving the fairly inexperienced Impa absolutely mortified by the pressures that washed across her.

Promising strength was different than giving it. Impa had been a virgin before the Bokoblin shattered that, and now as she lay there, moans inevitably burned up from her throat. She wanted to be stronger, but she lay so limp and so helpless, legs spread out as she let the monster in between them, let him fuck her. The power of the spell laid upon her was something that Impa didn't even grasp; she had no frame of reference at all for the messy rushes of fire pushing through her body at once, fire pumping in her veins as she did her part to try and control this, but she failed. That felt like a personal failure; each moan was a harsh lesson in how she wasn't resisting this right, even though it wasn't her fault.

The spell held sway over her body and mind. Not only was she weak, not only was her womb primed to accept monster seed, but the pleasure steadily feed a hopeless, growing need that, if fed enough, could grow into addiction. Impa grasped none of that as she hung limp and powerless on the floor. Defeat was not something a proud warrior took well, and the psychological impact of her perceived failure worked against Impa, left her all the more compromised, all the more concerned by what she felt. It was a prime situation that worked against her, reduced her to a desperation much too frantic and much, much more imposing than she yet understood, but she'd understand it soon.

Or rather, she'd understand something even better. An orgasm ripped through Impa, as the cockslapping grew rougher and the Bokoblins jerking off over her let loose ropes of cum across her face. The loads paled in comparison to the one pumped into her pussy, which almost drove her to a second orgasm just as quickly and just as overbearing, a hopeless throb of feelings that Impa was completely unable to grasp. It felt so good when it absolutely should not have, and she failed miserably to grasp the realities now setting her aflame. She twisted under the weight of it all, confused and hopeless but ripe for the taking and about to learn just how much farther the pleasure could go.

"I cannot lose like this. Not here!" Zelda was in a state of utter panic as a Moblin rammed into her pussy, his hands tight on her round ass, smacking it and using her with the utmost disrespect. The princess had been through so much and had taken so many of her failures to heart, and now she was stuck with a million questions she didn't have answers to, her body churning with a sickeningly enticing warmth. Every doubt that Zelda didn't want to face wore down her mental faculties as the sweet promise of empty-headed, unthinking surrender enticed her. Each slam of the Moblin's cock into her pussy was another invitation to just let go. Just relax. Just let the pleasures burn her alive.

There was no escaping these worries, no fighting off the steadily mounting pressures that took her by storm. Zelda was here, gasping in confusion and wishing for clarity. "It cannot end like this. We're so close." Close to what, though? Zelda didn't know that any secrets lay at the top of this tower. They were simply lining up the framework to hopefully stave off the calamity. Was this going to do it? Had Zelda meaningfully done anything? The Moblin didn't speak. The dumb, easily led monster simply acted on impulse and rutted into the warm hole that he knew he could get off into, but his mere presence was enough to demoralize Zelda, to plunge her deeper into her doubts and deeper into something that ensured she would not have the focus to truly grasp what was happening.

Her breath tightened. Zelda didn't want it to end this way. It couldn't. She had to find the strength in her to resist whatever this was, but it became harder by the second, became a harsh, vulgar joke of sorts at her expense. Her maidenhood had been shattered, and it was the last thing on her mind now. Virginity wasn't what was important, but with so much else on her shoulders, its loss triggered an insane domino effect, despair wrapping her up tight and leaving her completely unsure what to say or how to think. The magic did not do this, but Zelda ended up being the best companion of the spell now working to break down and sluttify her as her anxiety-ridden brain finally reached its frayed limit.

An orgasm yanked her from her reverie, made her scream and struggle under the shifting, sudden pulse of heat and confusion. Howling out in baffled guilt, Zelda felt the climax rip through her and she knew wholeheartedly that she was doomed, that she was simply bound now to fail. Only demise would take her, and she could do nothing about that. Cum filled her up, and it felt almost reassuring, in some sick way. Whether she wanted it or not, Zelda knew she didn't have the strength to fight this.

Mipha had known exactly who she wanted to take her maidenhood. Understood that there was only one to whom her heart belonged, and she awaited the opportunity to tell him. But many hands held onto her fins and kept her head in place as four Yiga clansmen's cocks shoved into her face, taking turns ramming down her warm, small mouth. "You can barely fit these cocks in here," one of them commented, as the small hole struggled more than the mouth of a Hylian woman would have. But they got it in, got their way into making the most of this utter rawness and brutality, built on a demanding fire and a harshness that could only have ever led to one hopeless thing.

Gagging on the cocks she struggled with, Mipha's Zora body reacted to the spell differently than the other women did; her fish-like physiology rationalized these things differently, particularly when it came to how Zora eggs were fertilized .The mere taste of cock was almost orgasmic by itself, and as her mouth got fucked, against all reason and sense, she found herself burning up with molten joy. Sucking cock was basically sex all on its own to her, insane as that was. She didn't have any idea how to feel about this, didn't know what to say in response even if her mouth were free, but it didn't matter. Not as the first orgasm ripped through her body.

A cock pulled out of her mouth just in time for her cries of pleasure to leave the sneak attackers concerned. "What a whore! She came from sucking dick!" one of them shouted, and rammed back down her throat again. Mipha's eyes went cross, and it felt as though she were getting fucked through her orgasm. In a way, she was. Pleasure washed over her as she begged for attention and hunger, the pleasures growing more imposing and ferocious as she let the pleasures take her by storm. The idea that sucking dick could get her off evoked a lot of guilty, shameful feelings inside of her, and Mipha all too quickly let the meat of how wrong and shameful this was, how much this wasn't what she had been wanting for her life, melt off of her in pursuit of something else.

When they came, it was all the more apparent that Mipha took this harder than the others. The taste of semen sent her into the territory of multiple orgasms, screaming, "Fertilize me!" she she shrieked for them, taking the facial on and accepting the salty, bitter flood of sensory overload. Her hips thrashed about as she fell to the floor, hands rubbing the cum into her face. Her breaking was swift, shameful, and Link was now the last thing on her mind as her womb tattoo glowed bright and she felt herself achieve shattering bliss right on the spot.

Purah didn't fare much better in her own attempts to keep herself together. Was it a lack of combat experience and battle-hardened will? Was it fear getting the better of her? She had a pair of Lizalfos on top of her, one mating pressing her into the stone floor, another climbing onto her face and fucking her throat in a similar mounting position, and she found herself in a debaucherous sort of joy as she took on these huge lizard dicks, struggling to find a good reason why she shouldn't give up unconditionally to them. It felt amazing, and Purah was always weird and off-beat enough to now find herself giving in to this, moaning and flailing about as she got what she needed.

Lizard cock was what she needed.

Something about even the sloppy, choked moaning noises she let out sounded joyful. Purah didn't hide how much she enjoyed this as she got used and ravaged so intensely, the brutal and aimless mistreatment of her holes leaving her all the more hungry and ready for it. Her hands moved to grab at the lizard fucking her mouth, but she held onto him tightly, begged him to keep going, almost urging him down harder. She showed off a desperation here completely unlike anything that a reasonable woman of science and composure should have been capable of, but Purah was happy to let it rip through her, happy to let these ideas and these thoughts ruin the foundation of reason and good sense inside of her.

Having all the rationality fucked out of her head was a good way to go. A good way to sink into something she could appreciate. The pleasures were brutal in what they demanded from her, but she was happy to lean into all of it, feeding the pleasures and the passions, needing more of this frustration. The cocks kept up their rough treatment of her, and she welcomed it. It was all she really wanted in this state, and her deepening desires left her hopeful, greedy, ready to lose all sense to the bizarre treatment that pushed her limits. Purah's eccentricities had never taken her quite this far before, but the idea of being a slut for monster dick rested all too happily in her thoughts.

Swells of fiery passion rocked up through her body, made her twist and wriggle under the hopeless weight of utter excitement, and Purah welcomed it. A mind-blowing orgasm to prove why she wanted this so badly and how good it felt to completely abandon reason was just the natural step forward for her now, and she thrashed under the fitful excitement and commotion of giving in to all of it, moaning and gargling the cum flooding her mouth while her womb got painted white. Her only thoughts of Robbie were that he'd never been able to fuck her with anything quite this crazy, and that was as good a reason as any to abandon reason and give unconditionally in to how good this felt.

"No," was all that Zelda's refusals had been reduced down to. Lifted up off of the ground, she was impaled on the girthy cocks of two Moblins happily double stuffing the princess, forcing her to try and deal with the pressures of her ass and her pussy being taken at the same time. It was the harshest and most overbearing excess, the pleasure far more than twice as much to handle as she felt out her way through her own demise. "It can't be." But it did, and it felt amazing. Her ass opened up to accept the Moblin dick deep inside of it, the hopeless truth that pushed her limits leaving her all the more baffled, a steady march toward ruin ensuring she did nothing to fight off the growing concerns ripping her asunder, and each step of the way she just had to learn the wicked lesson as clear as day.

This was one thing she couldn't fail at.

The idea that all of her struggles and the lack of her powers awakening was something she could abandon to simply become fuckmeat was utterly horrifying. Zelda didn't want to think in those terms for even a moment, and yet the thoughts slammed down into her brain and demanded she do so, pushing her limits with a steady, imposing demand that only grew harsher and more vocal as she tried to pull back from all of it. It didn't leave her a moment of pace, didn't leave her the time to think clearly and come to any sort of reasonable conclusion. It kept happening, and nagged its way into breaking her down.

The Moblin cocks helped, of course. It was impossible for the princess to ignore being stuffed with two fat monster dicks, impossible to ignore the overbearing reality of how she continued to fumble her way into the demise and the fever of being taken advantage of. Zelda was here with a singular, brutal lesson to be learned, and she was powerless against what it wanted from her, what demands it challenged her with. She was stuck toiling under this weight, learning the harsh realities every step of the way with nothing to do but take it and hope she could come out the other end even sort of okay.

She wouldn't. Instead, the reckless throb of another orgasm made Zelda howl, made her beg, "Make me feel better," as she cluing to one of the monsters, eyes going cross and her hopeless surrender coming with little clarity or understanding. She didn't feel like she could grasp the way this pushed her limits. She needed to feel better, and needed it at any cost. That alone was enough to override any semblance of resistance or strength. For as wise as she was, for as powerful as she could have been, for as courageous as she wanted to be, Zelda broke from two orgasms and succumbed to despair and monster dick. And as her moans pierced the noise in the room, it was clear she succumbed hard.

Urbosa wasn't given time to answer the charges and the brutalities of what they did to her. The Wizzrobes wanted to keep her quiet, and worked hard to do that by keeping her mouth occupied, presently with an electric Wizzrobe's dick hammering down her throat this time, while her ass and pussy got stuffed with, respectively, fire and ice again. A Wizzrobe of each type used the Gerudo chieftain in their greedy attempts to stifle her resistance and fuck her into submission, the same as monsters did with all of the others, too. She wasn't going down so easily, though. She refused to.

They fucked her harder for it. Urbosa snarled and twisted about, even as her pussy tightened around its second icy pounding. The tattoo radiated sensations through her body that made it feel so good to be taken, made her want to give in. she had to fight against those, struggling to keep her head on straight as her sensibilities struggled with passions getting the better of her, demanding that she allow herself some sensation and a little bit of foolish delight. What was the harm in a little bit of pleasure? What could she possibly be so fervidly against? It didn't really make sense, the thoughts told her ,trying to demand that Urbosa melt to the demands and the pressures of something that pushed her limits deeper, insisted she was silly and foolish for trying to fight this.

But she had to keep fighting it. Urbosa didn't know how badly the others were breaking, all but Impa already shattered as she tried to fight on for them. Her body endured so much pleasure, and she fought it all off, ready to do what she could to resist everything that kept pushing harder against her, but the steady burn and the satisfaction that continued to demand her fullest attention to fight off proved to be a kind of contentious and wicked that she was truly without a shred of sense in her head to deal with. Urbosa could feel, deep inside, that this fight was one she didn't have a good chance of winning, but to give in to that was utter insanity.

Another orgasm tore through her body. They got harder to fight off each time one hit her, but Urbosa did her best to remain controlled, remain steady and stubborn and prepared to fight. Everything that seared across her body begged her to give up to it, but stubbornly, she thrashed through this, refusing to hold back eve as, amid cum flooding all of her holes at once, Urbosa felt the rush of shivering ecstasy that plunged her deep into ferocious panic. She felt so good. Better than she knew how to handle. But admitting that was admitting weakness, and as the Wizzrobe cocks pulled out of her,she snarled, thrashed, and refused to go down easily.

Purah's surrender was so desperate and frenzied that she didn't even stop to think about it, face buried into the ass of the Lizalfos who plunged down into her tits, the scaly man bent forward and letting her slobber all over his ass hole while she worked her perky tits up and down his cock in feverish expressions of absolute desperation. she felt herself aflame with pleasures beyond reason, a senseless treatment underlined by needs getting further out of control by the second, but all in the ways that Purah wanted amid her absolutely stubborn desire to lose all control and break down like this. She hadn't even tried to put up a fight, going from enjoying some lizard dick to rimming one of the monsters violating her and her companions.

But she loved it, head spinning as she worked at this. "So peculiar. So amazing. I keep learning new things, I love this! Let's fuck all the time. I want to study all these monster cocks by letting you hunky studs defile me however you want to!" Desperation pushed her forward. Purah's generally off-kilter sensibilities working now to her utter undoing as she surrender step by step into deeper ecstasy, the surrender leaving her hopeless and hungry and loving every second of what she did. There wasn't even a cock inside of her; the only direct pleasure Purah found here was in playing with her own nipples while she worked her tits along the lizard's dick, but it was more than enough for her to get what she needed, she felt.

It was more than enough to sustain her, though. She pushed on harder, indulging in the chaos and the aimless passions without clarity or control, just wanted to succumb with broad motions to this chaos. Licking the Lizalfos's ass hole and giving him a titfuck was her way of surrendering fully, a gesture of intent and lust keeping her driven and hungry, carried forward by a passion that absolutely nothing sensible could grasp. Purah had never really understood lust on this level before, never fully understood just how sorely she needed to give in until she was right there on the receiving end of this brutality, unable to argue against the wild joy and indulgence of being challenged by what was now undeniable.

She didn't cum, but the joy of having a Lizalfos cum down her tits and give her the satisfaction of learning that she could get one off through such vulgar and shameless means, provided her with a pleasure all its own, a desire and a desire speaking for itself as she held tight and braced herself for the madness that kept swinging through her head, kept her thoughts detached, dizzy, focused only on where her next fix of monster dick and her next 'research opportunity' lay.

"Your cock tastes so good," Mipha whined, as in a weird way she found herself all the more excited when faced with one dick instead of four. Sloppy licks and kisses up and down its length expressed the hopeless needs she felt ready to lose herself to, insane as they were. Frantic, fumbling motions and broad strokes of her tongue kept the wild pressures high and hot as she did her best to let this push her. The taste of cock was a drug to Mipha now, and the Yiga clan member standing there to let her slobber all over his was all too happy to 'volunteer' his presence for her to express that.

Without any real experience, Mipha didn't know quite what to do. The drunken state she was in only made it worse; as she forced herself to deepthroat the cock, she climaxed again, the ground under her soaked with a puddle of her own juices from dozens of orgasms taking place in a span of time so narrow that the idea she'd have lost her mind was a straight inevitability. There was no way any mind could have survived cumming so fast in quick succession under magically compromised terms, and her addiction had been fed so much more intense than anyone else's, leaving her a special sort of hopeless now as she drooled and gagged and worshiped the cock before her. It wasn't Link's, but that was okay. It was any dick at all, and her standards had shifted dramatically in mere minutes.

Mipha understood only a need for dick. The taste of cock was sex to her now, and sucking on it was as good as having her legs spread and her holes pounded. She didn't need to suffer, didn't need to waver or think about it; her crash was immediate and it was fierce, a sort of mercy that kept her racing back and forth, happily pushing the limits and finding the deeper passions taking her by the hand and dragging her into the deep end. Chaos was all she grasped ,and she didn't want anything but this hopeless marsh forward, cumming several times a minute while worshiping a cock, malign needier, hotter, only getting more frenzied and demanding as she kept pushing, and she was completely divorced from sense as the joy to give in took her.

Cum flooded her mouth, and Mipha happily toyed with it, mouth open for the gang of Yiga all watching as her tongue swirled the cum around in her mouth. She moaned and swayed about, hands gripping her thighs as the taste pushed her over the edge to even more orgasm. She was a hopeless mess, crossing the line before having had a single cock pushed in her pussy, already broken down completely. She swallowed, and the orgasms hit her so strongly that she collapsed to the floor in shrieking acceptance and joy of what kept her giving in.

"Two of you?" Impa shrieked, her cheeks flush as two Bokoblin cocks forced their ways into her virgin ass hole at once, the sudden spikes of sensation leaving her with a myriad of questions and clumsy worries she didn't have a way to deal with. There was way too much happening at once for her liking. "No, stop that. How can two of you be--mmph glakc glurk!" Impa didn't get to keep up her complaints, though, as another Bokoblin grabbed her hair and rammed his cock into her mouth. she wasn't getting off that easy, but the Bokoblins were certainly going to. Their demanding thrusts left her no time to think clearly, nor to keep an eye on anyone. On her sister, on the princess she was charged with protecting.

Instead, she just got fucked, pussy dripping with cum while they fucked her ass loose in brutal ways she was completely powerless to fight .Impa didn't understand this clearly at all, her struggles to make sense of this leaving her baffled and frustrated. She wanted to be stronger and steadier and capable of rising up against all of this. She failed to do any of that, simply flopping about and surrendering to them with increasing panic, her body aflame with overbearing emotions leaving her with no time at all to deal with this. Impa was doomed just as badly as the others were, her body shifting further and further into the surrender and the chaos with little idea how to make sense of it.

The Bokoblins fucked her faster and rougher, brutalizing her body as hard as they could, and everything that Impa tried to deal with about this mess simply failed. Her hips worked back to meet the thrusts of two monster dicks into her ass at once, and her head started to push forward to meet the third, leaning deeper into the compromising confusion and acceptance of a strangeness that she just had to let take her. She wished for a sense that wasn't there, and she continued to let these brutalities drive her further. She failed to keep her head on straight, struggled against things keeping her right there, leaning into the wild deep end of learning she could get off from having her ass fucked.

It was news to her, but an even hotter orgasm struck her as two cocks filled her ass than she'd felt when one fucked her pussy. That shock helped push her a bit further, helped keep her struggling to contain herself. She didn't have a prayer of understanding this, but it left her so pleasure-wracked and so helpless that it didn't matter. Impa succumbed to the worst desires and passions of her own strange predicament, and as the cock she got facefucked by erupted down her throat, she felt at the very least accepting of this all.

Which made her ripe as could be for the taking as she found herself suddenly shoved face-first against her sister. "Aren't their cocks amazing?" Purah whined, grabbing Impa and shoving her tongue down her throat. Impa had absolutely no time to respond to her older sister's derangements. Moblins came up from behind the sisters, grabbing at Purah's round ass and Impa's more toned and tight rear, and both women received sharp slams deep into them as the monsters sank their cocks right into their behinds. Fresh from having her ass fucked and cumming so hard from it, Impa took the sensation a bit hard.

"Sister, what are we doing?" Impa gasped, straining against the pressures as her arms got rugged back by the beastly creature ramming into her, and she looked upon her sister's look of indecent joy, eyes rolled back as her own ass got pounded. "And how can you..." She trailed off, only to get kissed again.

"I can taste their cum on your lips. Bokoblin semen... It's so much more pungent than Lizalfos cum. I need to investigate further. But doesn't this feel so good? My research is going to reach new heights, Impa. We're going to discover it together!' The delirium and the fever carrying Purah forward as her womb tattoo glowed brighter was something built on a foundation of complete fucking surrender, an ecstasy demanding from her even more as she tried her best to deal with it all. Succumbing to this chaos was simply the right thing to do, the reasonable way to break down under the ecstasy of this mistreatment.

Impa couldn't argue against Purah. She wasn't sure she could have on a good day and with ample preparation given just how over the top and over the line she could get. But she doubly so couldn't possibly do it in while struggling to think clearly. The cock mercilessly reaming her ass left Impa a special kind of helpless, left her struggling to make sense of the ideas that tore her asunder, and she was oddly prepared to melt under all of it, struggling to understand and simply failing to. She was stuck here, baffled, heated, moaning louder as she got taken to the edge and filled with so much unreasonable pressure and expectation that she just had to break.

Te sisters came in unison, and as Purah made a lewd and shameless face, Impa did too, melting under the idea that she really did need this, whether she was bold enough to accept it or not. She was ready to sink down into the joy, powerless to fight what now felt like the only reasonable way down, twisting under the commotion and the ferocious desire to accept her most base instincts and every weak impulse that came with that. Euphoria pushed Impa to be the one, this time, to kiss her sister, and express every shameless desire pushing her limits.

They got the chance to share in the passion as they were both shoved down to their knees in front of a Wizzrobe, whose mighty cock pushed between their faces. Down on all fours, both Sheikah women readily succumbed, crawling in toward him and licking up the sides of his cock while a pair of Lizalfos quickly claimed their pussies before anyone else could. The thrusts provided them that extra little shove over the edge, voices rising in wanton expression of joy as they shared together in worshiping the big, hot cock of a fire Wizzrobe and adoring him thoroughly. Each drunken lick up the length of his shaft expressed how far Impa had to fall to reach Purah's level, and once she was there, she was ready for it.

Neither woman could resist the intense pull and gravity of the moment. They were hopeless, driven to satisfy their most basic urges in wild motions across is shaft. They paid him praise with mouths ready to serve. Mouths perhaps only capable now of serving. They didn't understand anything else. Didn't need anything else. "I'm happy to share a cock with you," Impa moaned, burning with respect for her elder sister, albeit a distorted and depraved respect, informed by needs and hungers she didn't really grasp. She sucked the cock down into her throat and voluntarily choked it down a moment, drawing back and watching as Purah did the same.

The unbridled chaos and fever that came from this treatment only grew more demanding and insistent as they served the primal needs behind this mess. They were both ready, shameless, and every step of the way they embraced what was before them, letting their sloppy oral reverence find common ground. Neither was sensible or sane enough to care about refinement or technique, but they showed off their prepared desire to give in and the readiness with which they burned, eager to succumb and eager to embrace their desires through and through. They were committed, and together, they made sure to pamper the cock with as much desire as they could, allowing their pussies to act as cocksleeves for the Lizalfos who they trusted to fuck them right without their efforts to bother interacting with them. They just trusted in the chaos and the passion behind it.

They were right to; they came one way or another, gasping out in joy as Lizalfos spunk flooded their wombs and the spell guaranteed that any creampie set them off along with the men fucking them. They kept pushing at the Wizzrobe dick, earning an eruption of cum across their faces that they all too happily turned in toward each other to enjoy together, moans fumbling in hazy, clumsy devotion as they allowed themselves to give in. They licked the cum off each other, moaning about how happy they were to be doing this, clumsy and feverish and understanding only the desire to give in.

"Little bird, how?" Urbosa whined, groaning under the intense pressure of feeling her ass claimed by Moblin dick while on top of the powerful woman, both Zelda and Mipha were flat and limp, helplessly staring up at the Gerudo with their eyes in the backs of their heads and their tongues hanging out. Bokoblin cocks ravaged them, Mipha finally having her virginity proper shattered and being pushed to even crazier heights of joy, while Zelda was simply ready to break down and stop being a person of rationality and thought. Both had succumbed, and Urbosa was left the only one holding on to nay semblance of understanding and sense, control barely present and her struggles to keep her head on straight feeling like a greater challenge, posed rougher and with greater demands by the second.

"I love cock!" Zelda shrieked.

"Fuck me harder," Mipha pleaded.

Neither seemed able to even grasp Urbosa's question .They were in their own world, a pair of delirious, broken-in toys whose presence atop the chieftain was nothing more than a means of wearing her down, letting her see that she was powerless, that fighting was in vain. All while she got fucked hard, got to feel the same things they felt, and got to struggle to keep herself under any sort of control while she beheld the utter despair of their positions Urbosa didn't want to give up, but before her was nothing short of the brutal insistence that it was the only sane move left.

"Doesn't it feel good to be fuckmeat?" Zelda asked, clinging to Urbosa, staring at someone she was incredibly close to in a brief moment of awareness. "Urbosa... Cock is so nice, isn't it?" She tried to push herself up Urbosa's tall, muscular body, but failed, instead pushing down into her chest and sucking on one of her breasts, a gesture of affection that proved to be the final straw for Urbosa in more ways than she was ready for. She had watched Zelda grow as a little girl, and now, she got to watch Zelda break as a woman, and that was something her mental state simply could not withstand.

Urbosa let out wild hollers of confused ecstasy as the Moblin fucking her ass flooded her bowels with spunk, and it wasn't even what did her in. Not that it mattered what the inciting breakdown point was; all that mattered now was that Urbosa surrendered, shrieking in surrender and ecstasy as she, too, accepted the plunge, breaking down thoroughly and howling in the reckless panic of losing all control. She was powerless against it, her mind and her body falling into shameful sync. She wouldn't beg and babble like a common street whore. Not yet, at least. But she was still, for all of her shame, open now to be taken.

A pair of Yiga clansmen were happy to slip in, their people having a particular reason to push the Gerudo chieftain to be their toy as they tugged her down onto two of their cocks at once, double stuffing her cunt and making her shriek out in surprise, bucking under the weight of sudden worry and heat that hit her. It hit her sudden, fast, urging her to start bouncing in drunken fire up and down the cocks. Even though she was definitely operating on some fucked up, aimless surrender, though, Urbosa wasn't about to give up that easily to these men. No, she took charge, hips bucking up and down, fucking herself hard on the cocks. Urbosa was, even broken, a woman of action, and she would settle for nothing less than the utmost aggression in getting fucked.

Zelda and Mipha both fawned over her, remarking about how strong she was and how much she showed off total control over the situation They drew in clumsily closer, spreading the taut, defined cheeks of her gorgeous ass and diving in to lick at her well fucked hole, eating the cum right out of her backside in a show of utter deference. The princesses shared sloppy kisses at her rim, and the scandalous sensation of Princess Zelda licking her ass hole only pushed Urbosa to ride harder, forced yelps of utter passion and delight from her lips as she redoubled her efforts and spiraled into absolute fucking bliss. This didn't make a shred of sense to Urbosa, but it was all she wanted on several levels that pulled her into oblivion, and she was simply powerless against it all.

Even in surrender, Urbosa held onto some semblance of pride and fire. It was more than a little bit insane, but she felt oddly ready to see it through, a greedy wreck thrashing about and seeking out dick while refusing to fully unravel. It was an odd balance to walk, and Urbosa didn't even try to walk it on purpose, taking these Yiga clansmen's cocks and accepting it as all that she wanted. Especially with Zelda and Mipha rimming her, she felt like she could do anything, felt ready to come apart at the seams, breaking deeper and accepting pure joy, taking it as all she wanted in life.

Urbosa sailed into a fiery, reckless orgasm, into a joy as messy and as ferocious as could be. The hopeless fire and the joy of giving in was something that felt too amazing to want to fight, and Urbosa happily thrashed under all of it, gasping out in wild surrender for what she felt take her. She couldn't get enough, and she was ready to keep pushing, keep taking. Keep seeking, by force if necessary, all of the pleasures she could get. Such was all she wanted.  
******************************  
"I'll rip this off of its hinges!" Daruk screamed as he rattled at the bars of the fortress door, trying to tear it off, Revali taking up to the skies to try and find another way in and circle around. Link should have been helping, should have been doing something to break into the fortress and save the girls, but he stood there frozen, appalled, and downright mortified by what was happening.

All five of the women were lined up, on their backs, legs in the air, howling in wild ecstasy as they got mating pressed by monsters. All of them seemed absolutely desperate, screams of their love for cock ringing out with shameless delight as they allowed themselves to give in. He could hear their voices with the utmost clarity, a terrifying acceptance ashing over him as he saw what they had all been reduced to. They begged to be bred, begged to be impregnated by the monsters and carry their profane seed. They called themselves whores, cum dumpsters. They lost all sight of the mission.

All around the room, Link could see Impa clones blowing Yiga clansmen who stood in taunting delight, staring at the efforts to break the gate down. It was all for naught; the girls screamed and heaved, hitting their peaks and wrapping their legs around the monsters who happily came inside of them, holding them down and rutting into them. The magic would ensure it took, ensure they were impregnated.

Daruk managed to rip the gate right off at last, taking big chunks of the wall with it, but it didn't matter. In a flash of Yiga smoke, the the girls and the assailants who had broken them down were gone, leaving only a bunch of angry monsters suddenly without fucktoys to play with. No matter how hard the monsters were cut down, though, it wasn't going to bring them back, and amid a room full of corpses and fallen monsters, Link fell to his knees and stared at the sight of his grandest failure to protect the princess.

Hundreds of miles away, said princess now slobbered all over the cock head of the Yiga clan leader and begged him to fuck her until she forgot her own name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
